


A Few Questions

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Din Djarin travels to the planet Tython in order to grant the Child, Grogu, a choice as to whether or not he is to train as a Jedi Knight. The person he meets at the top of the temple is... unexpected to say the least.NOTE: Fic contains Spoilers for Ch. 13 of The Mandalorian. Proceed at your own risk.Written for my dear friend @fanofbooks_49. Hope you feel better soon!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Few Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanofbooks_49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanofbooks_49/gifts).



_“Are you a Mandalorian?”_

Din Djarin takes a look at the bearded man sitting in front of him, and spots the lightsaber hanging at his side. Grogu looks over at him and lets out a little coo, and the man gives the child a look of interest.

_“That depends, who’s asking. Are you a Jedi?”_ Din gestures towards the silver object hanging at the man’s side. Though straighter than the weapon borne by Ahsoka Tano, the Mando recognizes it at once: the hilt of a lightsaber.

The bearded man shakes his head. “Jedi? I’m not a Jedi. I’m just a man with a lightsaber and a few questions. Like why a Mandalorian is all the way out here on the fringes of the galaxy in the first place.” “I was sent here to deliver this child to its own kind,” Din says, repeating the words he’s told countless people across the galaxy during his travels. “Ahsoka Tano told me to place the child here, and a Jedi would come looking for him so that he can be trained. Well, you obviously came. Will you train him?” “I’m not a Jedi,” the man repeats. “Just because I own one of these lightsabers doesn’t mean I know how to use it. This weapon belonged to my father. That’s the only reason I keep it around.”

“Could your father train the child?” “My father is dead,” the man sighs. “The Empire killed him. And if you think I know any other Jedi, you’re sorely mistaken.” 

“So coming out here was a waste of time?” Din asks, more than a little annoyed. “Not exactly,” the stranger says. “Commander Skywalker said something about coming out here to pay me a visit.” “Commander who?” “Skywalker. Luke Skywalker. The man who blew up the Death Star? Or have you been living under a rock all these years?” “I’ve tried my best to stay out of the way of both the Jedi and the Empire,” Din replies solemnly. “Keeps me safer that way.”

“I suppose so,” replies the man. “But suffice it to say, I think Skywalker may be able to help you.” “Is he a Jedi?”

“More of a Jedi than I am,” the stranger nods. “He’s trained to use a saber at the very least.” “And when do you expect him here?” “Any day now. Till then, you can take shelter aboard my ship. Yours seems to have taken some heavy damage. I’m sure Jan can make room for a couple guests.” “Thank you for your kindness,” Din says softly. “Do you mind if I ask your name?”

The man nods. “Name’s Kyle. Kyle Katarn.”


End file.
